Retention
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: "Why, doctor? Because, I have remembered before you have. You see, you and I are in the same problem. We are the same species, trapped in this form. We are not what we seem." "What are we then…" ""The correct question would be who are we, and I know exactly who we are, doctor..." Summary sucks
1. I

Retention

"So…start from the beginning."

"I'm tired of the beginning."

"Start there anyway."

"The name I have been given is Samuel. I was adopted three years ago. When I was adopted, I had strong and complete amnesia. About five months ago I started to remember."

"Remember what, Sam?"

"Everything."

The therapist sighed, leaning back in his chair. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he concentrated on the path he would now retrace with Samuel. A common patient, Sam was growing more hostile the further they traveled into his past. It was strange but not uncommon. The therapist readjusted his glasses, looking back across the room to Samuel, sitting in the chair opposite him. Sam was a young man, barely twenty, but rather small for his age. His hair was dark, with one light strand draping over his dull eyes. He always wore his red jacket, though it was worn and running the end of its use.

"What does that mean, Sam?"

"I remember who I am, who I used to be."

"Enlighten me."

"Why?"

"You're in therapy, Samuel. You're parents worry about you, about these so-called memories you're having."

"They are memories. I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure they aren't dreams? Or even false memories you created in order to fill the need of lacking memories?"

Samuel smiled, sitting up straight and placing his hands on his lap. He nodded, acknowledging the previous statement. Something about the smile made the therapist uneasy. It was crocked like a villain's. It was almost that of a cunning schemer. Nonetheless, the therapist kept calm, sitting up as well, mimicking Samuel with hands on his lap.

"I know these memories are true, doctor. I know. I know this because, I've begun to notice the people from my memory."

"Yes, you've said this," the therapist quickly flipped through his notes. "You said that these people are out to get you. Why?"

"Because I have what they want."

"Which is?"

"The key." The smile grew more cunning, like a secret being withheld.

"The key to what?"

"The get back to normal."

"Normal?"

"You see, doctor," Sam hummed, getting to his feet. "Over these past weeks, I've come to a solid point."

Sam kneeled beside the doctor, smiling as he did. The therapist looked at him cautiously. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. He moved for the emergency button on the desk to alert the security guards. Something pinched against his skin, and he fell limp. Sam nodded, sitting beside him, twirling a syringe.

"I don't trust you, doctor. I never have," nodded Sam, leaning back. "Don't worry. Simple paralytic. Harmless in small doses. You should still be able to speak, doctor."

"Why…"

"I told you. I don't trust you."

"Why…"

Sam frowned, near glaring at the doctor. Then he smiled again, getting to his feet. He stood in the doorway, throwing the syringe in the trashcan. He glanced back at the doctor, stilling smiling.

"Why, doctor? Because, I have remembered before you have. You see, you and I are in the same problem. We are the same species, trapped in this form. We are not what we seem."

"What are we then…"

"The correct question would be who are we, and I know exactly who we are, doctor. I am Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons for a short time. As for you, doctor…" Sam stopped, smile widening. "You are Knock out."


	2. II

A/N

Uh…this turned out better than I thought. I started this story, out of shear boredom and laziness, and planned on taking it down the next day. I came to check on my email and it told me I had seven reviews for this before ten this morning. By the All Spark people, I don't even have a real plot for this story. So…I'll make it up as I go along. Let more confuse continue…

II

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine…"

He wasn't. She knew it. Looking out at him, she carefully analyzed her boyfriend. His red hair was sloppy, completely unlike him, and that was just for starters. His eyes were faded, lost in thought. He had taken off his suit, replacing it with his usual red jacket, collar spiked up close to his ears. She sighed, wrapping her hands around him in a hug. He smiled lightly, but it was faint.

"I'm fine, Mary."

"Don't lie to me, Kyle…"

"I'm not lying."

"I can smell the smoke coming from your pants, liar."

She kissed him lightly on the check. He returned to the favor. She pulled free, moving into the kitchen. He stood in the hall, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked hardly different from the first day he looked in the mirror. His hated hair in a ruffled mess. He eyes faint and distant, long in thought. He looked no different but now it felt all wrong. He couldn't place it. He simply couldn't.

"A patient really got to me today," he explained.

"Oh?"

"Sam."

"The young boy?"

"No. The twenty year old."

"Oh, I see."

"He really got…aggressive today. Said all these things about different species and things."

He entered the kitchen, staying in the doorway. He watched Mary work, preparing their future meal. He loved her. She was sweet, special, attentive and caring. He was lucky to have her. He couldn't say the same about him to her. She glanced over at him, smiling warmly.

"What'd he say?"

"We were trapped in this form."

"We?"

"Yes. He said we were the same, trapped in this form. He called himself Starscream."

"Oh. Interesting. And you?"

"Knockout."

He looked at his reflection in the window. For a brief moment, the feeling of not being himself stronger than ever, he swore he saw his usually dark brown eyes flicker red. He closed his eyes tight, trying to regain himself. With a gentle kiss upon his check again, he opened his eyes to see Mary close to him. Her lips were within his.

"Don't let it get to you, sweetie."

"It hasn't."

"I disagree."

"I don't care."

They shared a kiss, and, for a split second, all seemed as it was. As Mary pulled away, he felt the pain return. The uneasy feeling. Questioning life.

"Please don't worry," she pleaded, placing a soft hand on his check.

"I'm trying."

"I know."

"Do you?"

She looked at him, shocked and surprised. He didn't mean to sound skeptical. The day had really gotten to him. He sighed, pulling away from her, heading for the room. He couldn't think straight anymore. Something was truly stuck in his head and refused to leave.

"Kyle?"

"I'm just going to lie down."

He entered the dark room, flopping onto the bed like a power drained child. He couldn't think. Couldn't process words. Couldn't…Couldn't…He groaned, throwing a pillow over his head. His head hurt so much. Stupid therapy lessons. He wasn't even a real doctor. He was still learning.

"Memories…dreams…lies…" he whispered, thinking over the conversation he had with Sam. "I'm just a doctor…I don't even have an assistant…yet…"

_"It would help if I had my assistant…"_

Kyle sat up abruptly. Those words came from nowhere, but came with his own voice. He covered his mouth, thinking over the words that just played. Words? What words, he thought bitterly with a sigh. As far as he was concerned, he heard nothing.


	3. III

A/N

Worst…chapter…yet. :( couldn't get it right…sigh

III

"I'm going to be late again. Why am I always late?"

He grumbled to himself, as he did most mornings, about being late. He even left early today, mostly to avoid Mary in the morning. His head still wasn't on straight, and he didn't want to risk hurting her, emotionally or physically. In his rush to get out of the house, he had forgotten to his suit, his keys, and taken the long way to work. He huffed, picking up his pace slightly after a quick glance at his watch.

"There is no way in this world that I'm getting to work on time today."

Something sparkled in the corner of his eye, placing a smile upon his face. He stopped, turning to the parking lot beside him. Cars sat in rows and along the perimeter of the establishment. With a smile on, he strolled into the parking lot, finding the car that had caught his eye. A shiny, new, cherry red sports car sat three spaces into the lot, practically calling Kyle in.

"Wow…" he whistled.

"Hey, punk! Get away from my ride!"

Kyle looked up at the young man approaching him. Leather jacket, sunglasses, greased hair. Surely someone trying to be cool and failing miserably, he thought with a grin. After the thought had completed itself, he realized how out of his character that thought was. He shook his head, backing away from the car.

"I didn't mean…"

"I don't care, dork!" the man snapped, shoving Kyle back. "If you got a print on my car, I'll skin you!"

Kyle frowned, watching the man jump into the car with a grin. Out of character thoughts were springing up left and right now. Then another saying, in his voice but not leaving his lips, played across his mind like the night before. This time, however, there was no forgetting it. It had a way of taking control.

_"Big mistake…"_

A twisted grin found its way onto his face as the car backed up. As the car pulled up beside him, so the young man inside could get one last word in, Kyle pulled a coin from his pocket. The car window rolled down, and the driver offered a finger.

"Get lost, kid."

"Make me."

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. The punk in the car frowned, revving the car and nearly driving over Kyle's foot. He didn't move. It was almost like he'd given control to his body to someone else. Someone who wasn't afraid to fight back.

"Back off, kid. You can't take me."

"_You scratch my paint, I scratch yours."_

The window rolled up, showing Kyle his reflection. His hair was neatly pulled back. His jacket's collar was spiked up. His eyes burned red. Before the car took off, Kyle managed to get a scratch down the side of it. After that, he couldn't recall much. Somehow, it was all blacked out until the moment he found himself outside his office.

"How'd I…"

"Kyle!"

He turned around, to see Mary coming for him. She quickly embraced him, near tears as she kissed him on the cheek. He didn't understand why she was so frazzled. Looking up, he found the sky dark and clouds rolling in. It was going to rain soon. His mind was working so simple now. It was almost odd compared to the thoughts he had earlier.

"Kyle, are you okay? Where have you been?"

Mary had begun speaking again, catching his attention after a moment of so. She looked like she'd been crying. Her eyes were wet, red and projected how fragile she felt. He didn't understand. He opened his mouth to talk but words failed him. He didn't know. He didn't understand.

"Sweetie," she whispered, hugging him again, "We're going home now, okay. We're going home."

"Home," he repeated.

"Let's go home."

She drove. He stared out the window, completely bewildered by the things they passed. It was like being a kid, and seeing everything for the first time. It was as if his mind reset itself. He could recall simple words or phrases. He remembered walking to work. He didn't remember getting to work.

"I went to work," he whispered halfway through the drive. "I don't remember getting to work."

"Hmm."

"I stopped by a parking lot. Saw this…car."

"And?"

"I don't remember."

Mary looked over at him. He pressed against the window like he wasn't all quite there. His eyes were dull, faded and tired. He glanced at her, meeting her eyes for a moment or so before turning away. She sighed. He'd had blackouts once or twice before but nothing like this.

"It's ten. At night. You left at six, right?"

"Five thirty."

"Right. What time did you get to the parking lot?"

"Six…six thirty."

"And then nothing?"

"Nothing…Mary, do you think I'm crazy?"

"Where'd that come from!"

"Just thinking."

"No. I don't think you're crazy."

"Cool."

"Anything else?"

"I want a car."

"We have a car."

"I want a sports car. A red one. With nice rims."

"I'll think about it."


	4. IV

IV

Kyle wasn't completely sure about going to work again, especially after yesterday, but he needed to keep his mind occupied rather than wondering into that dark place somewhere in him. Mary was against the idea, but he knew that she didn't understand. She didn't know what was going through his mind. He chose a different path to work, one that avoided all parking lots and such. In short, he avoided humanity as best he could.

Work seemed so lovely after the events of yesterday. He found the building, after nearly an hour of walking. He entered, greeted by his secretary. Before leaving to his office, she got up from her desk and stopped him.

"There's someone waiting for you in there," she offered. "He's been here for a few hours."

"Did he give a name?" Kyle offered.

"No. He said it was an emergency though."

Kyle continued, entering his office, and shutting the door behind him. Turning around, he wished he hadn't. He sighed, continuing into the room. Sam offered the chair beside him. Kyle sat in the chair, checking around the room first. The blinds were wide open though, allowing the light from outside to seep in.

"How are you?" Sam smirked.

"Annoyed," Kyle sighed. "Why are you here Sam?"

"To see if you considered what I said before."

"About aliens and trapped forms? Hardly. It's not real, Sam."

"Starscream."

"I will never call you that."

"Still putting up a fight as ever, hmm, Knockout?"

"I am not Knock Out!"

"Doesn't matter whether or not you remember, I've learned something that impacts you, dearly."

"And that would be?"

"I'm afraid you're time has come to an end, Doctor."

It was instinctual to move after that sentence was finished. It saved his life to move. Sam pulled out a small gun, firing upon Kyle's now empty chair. Kyle leapt to his feet, running for the door. Sam fired again, forcing Kyle to change direction toward the window. He was pinned. Sam raised his gun, taking aim for the final shot.

"I don't understand!" shouted Kyle.

"And that's fine by me," nodded Sam.

While Kyle figured his life was complicated enough, it was only about to get more so. The glass shattered behind him, scaring him to the ground. Sam's shot misfired, though Kyle didn't really care. He was too busy watching the new player in the game to enter through the shattered window. Sam stepped back.

"You really think you can just kill him without me knowin'!" shouted the newcomer.

"Scrap…" grumbled Sam, stepping back to the door. He reached for the knob, slowly allowing his exit.

Kyle barely noticed Sam's leave. Carefully examining the newcomer, Kyle couldn't ignore the feeling of knowing this man. The man was nearly twice Kyle's side with snowy hair and deep eyes. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, blue fingerless gloves, and white pants. The man turned to Kyle, offering a hint of a smile. He assisted Kyle in getting to his feet.

"Thank you, but did you have to break my window?" Kyle mumbled.

"Primus, don't tell me Screamer was tellin' the truth?" the man gaped.

"The truth about what…wait! Did you say…"

"C'mon, Knockout! Don't you remember anything!?"

"My name is not Knockout! My name is Kyle!"

The two stood in silence. Kyle held his arms crossed, standing slightly in front of the other. The man in blue watched Kyle carefully, hands on his hip. Eventually, the door was thrown open, and Kyle's secretary entered in a fuss. Kyle wasn't inclined to listen her at the moment.

"Miss April, get out!"


	5. V

A/N

Bad chapter again...ugh.

BTW...I am in need of some Knockout quotes. I do use the occassional quote as a flashback but I'm running out of good ones and can't find a good website with them. That and I have no time to rewatch the every Knockout episode to search for quotes.

* * *

V

Kyle sat with arms crossed, practically glaring at the newcomer who stood across from him. This newcomer watched Kyle with less intensity. Kyle's patients were being tried at the rate these strange events were multiplying. He figured Sam was enough, but now, with a new player, the truth of this was becoming less unlikely and slightly more realistic or involved a conspiracy of some sort. The newcomer finally collapsed on the seat across from Kyle, addressing the matter they we ignoring.

"So," hummed the newcomer. "Your name is Kyle?"

"Yes," snapped Kyle, "and you are?"

"Humans call me Benny," offered the newcomer. "Names Breakdown though."

"So, Benny, why are you here?"

"I'm your assistant! You're partner," howled Benny, standing up. "I saved your life a few minutes ago!"

"You broke my property a few minutes. You are not my assistant, I have none. I have never met you in my life!" replied Kyle, standing up as well. "I don't care for this supposed conspiracy of alien life forms you or Sam keep resorting too! I don't want any part of it!"

Benny stood silently, eventually sitting back down. He gave a sigh, scratching the top of his head. Kyle sat down slowly, concerned by his sudden burning anger. Benny smiled, nodding though. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a little key chain and twirling it in his hand. Kyle watched it carefully. There was a little key attached to a ring. The only thing on the ring was a metallic hammer carefully crafted. It seemed familiar, but he refused to think much of it.

"You know what this is?" Benny offered, specifically pointing out the hammer and letting the key slide down with help from gravity.

"No," whispered Kyle, giving a shrug. "What is it?"

"I have had this since they found me. No matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to get rid of it. Strange, huh?" Benny smirked. "Got anything like that?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, barely considering the thought. Benny nodded, shoving the key chain back into his pocket. He stood up again, looking around. He patted down his jacket, and offered a slightly bow.

"I'll be off, seeing as you don't want to hear me talk anymore," shrugged Benny. "I am going to keep an eye on you, especially if Sam is after you."

"Mind if I ask why you showed me your keys for no reason?" snapped Kyle.

"Because…" smirked Benny. "Every transformer has something on them that they can't let go. Their weapon. Mine is the hammer. Screamer's was his blaster. Everyone has one, even you; you just need to look for it. You got a key chain?"

Kyle sighed, digging into his pocket and pulling out his keys. They were only his house keys, since he didn't actually know how the drive. Attached at the bottom of the chain, was a small little spear like object in a strange purplish color. It always made him feel good, holding onto it or having it in his pocket. He smiled, holding it in his hand.

"Interesting," nodded Benny. "If Sam comes for you again, try focusing on that. It could just save your life."

Benny leapt through the windows he had entered, offering a small salute and then walked away, leaving Kyle sitting in his chair alone. He let out a sigh, looking around at his ruined office. After a few minutes of silence, he stood up and entered the secretary office where April sat shaking. He gave her a pat on the back, apologized for the mess, and decided to go home.

It wasn't much of a long walk back home, but somehow Kyle had gotten lost again. He found himself in a different part of town, one he rarely visited. Wondering about, he considered what Benny and Sam had said. What if this stuff was true? What if he was an alien disguised as a human? Kyle shook his head. What a stupid thought.

_"Why deny what you know is true!?"_

Kyle glanced to his right, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His reflection was slightly distorted and different from his actual appearance. The reflection displayed his hair spiked, jacket's collar up, and most importantly had his eyes glowing bright red. His reflection offered a smile.

_"Come now, Kyle, you can't deny my existence any long. Breakdown and Starscream make a too convincing argument,"_ The reflection spoke in a voice unnaturally his own.

"You do not exist," whispered Kyle, continuing forward. "You are not real!"

_"I am real! I am you! I am Knockout!"_

Kyle turned away from the window, crossing the street to avoid the reflection any longer. In his hastiness, Kyle turned into an alley. He stopped at the dead end, staring at the wall. He couldn't get the voice out of his head. It was his own voice. It was somehow haunting.

"Oh, Doctor!"

Kyle turned to face the familiar being. Sam stood once more, hands behind his back, and grin upon his face. Kyle sighed, offering a nod, and dug both hands into his pockets. He felt his key chain, and suddenly smiled. Something felt right.

"No Breakdown to help you now," cheered Sam, taking aim.

"Right," whispered Kyle, pulling out his key chain.

"Stay still this time."

Kyle heard the shot fired, but still he smiled. His hand tightened around the little spear on the chain the closer the shot came. Time seemed to slow down as Kyle dodged the shot, and crouched to the ground like something out of a film. Sam looked utterly shocked, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. Kyle winked, standing up. His key chain spear glowed with an unnatural light. It grew in size, until it was slightly taller than Kyle.

"Your…How did you activate your weapon?! You're supposed to have no memory!" howled Sam, backing up.

"I give Benny points on protection," smirked Kyle.

"Breakdown…" snarled Sam, taking aim once more. "I still have the upper hand! Any last words!"

"Two," shrugged Kyle. "Buff this!"

With that, Kyle took a lunge.


	6. VI

VI

"You are one brave bot."

Kyle groaned, looking up slowly. He couldn't recall what happened. He was currently sitting, leaned against a wall. His head and side hurt slightly, but that was nothing compared to the realization that he had another lapse in memory. Opening his eyes, he found Benny standing in front of him, leaned over slightly to be close to eye level to the sitting Kyle.

"What…what happened," mumbled Kyle, rubbing his head.

"You took on Screamer and seemed to have won," shrugged Benny, holding out his hand to offer a help standing up.

"Who?" Kyle nodded, taking Benny's assistance and stood up.

"You don't remember?"

Kyle looked at Benny. The poor man looked completely shocked at Kyle's lapse in memory. Kyle shook his head, trying to storm away as best as his weak body would let him. His body felt like it was breaking apart, and his head felt like it was burning up. He'd never felt this way after waking from a lapse.

"Hold on, KO!" called Benny, chasing after the wondering Kyle. "You are in no condition to be going off by yourself."

"Leave…leave me alone," groaned Kyle, nearly falling over.

"At least let me take you home," suggested Benny. "I figure you live nearby, right?"

"Just…" Kyle finally collapsed to his knees. "I need to…I need to call Mary. How…how long have I been out!? She could be…"

"Who is Mary?" snapped Benny, leaning over.

"My girlfriend!" hissed Kyle, eyes flashing red. They quickly cooled as he turned away. "I need to call her. Where's my phone?"

Kyle dug into his pockets, checking for his phone. Instead, he found his keys. He pulled the chain out, staring at the tiny spear like object. It was still glowing. He barely remembered it changing size or challenging Sam. After that it was blank. Benny watched as Kyle stuffed the keys back into his pocket.

"Do you have a phone?" Kyle mumbled.

"Nope, 'fraid not," shrugged Benny, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking up to the sky.

"I need to call Mary. I hope she's alright," Kyle sighed, standing up. "I need to go home…"

"I'll take ya," perked Benny, helping Kyle stand. "Just show me the way!"

Kyle gave him a glare but couldn't abject, especially with his fatigued body. He gave a sigh, nodding. He slung his arm over Benny's shoulder, allowing some of his weight to be distributed to Benny. Together, the two began walking down the street.

"Can I ask you something?" Benny hummed, glancing at his companion.

"What?" mumbled Kyle.

"Mary…how long have you two been…"

"A few years now. We met at school and just sort of clicked between us."

"Any other friends?"

"Not really. Never really liked anyone. Everyone just seemed to aggravate me."

"I understand. Me too…Everyone was just annoying."

Kyle looked up at Benny. It was like having an old friend back and yet he never met Benny before. Or…Kyle shut his eyes deep in thought. _Breakdown._ Kyle sighed, opening his eyes. Again something said in his own voice but not his own mind. He glanced at Benny again.

"Why are you here?" Kyle sighed.

"I told you…"

"I don't find that an acceptable answer."

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Sam said something about a key to getting back to normal?"

"Yeah, Screamer has that…You're not Screamer though," he shrugged.

"Oh? Why is it that Screamer is still out to kill me."

"Because he thinks you know where Megatron is."

Kyle stopped, allowing Benny to stumble forward a little before stopping himself. The name Megatron sounded oddly familiar and yet it was slightly frightening. Benny looked at him, concerned.

"Who know!?" gasped Kyle.

"Megatron…" shrugged Benny. "He's in charge of our team. No one has been able to find him. Knockout was the last to see him. You are Knockout…or you were."

"So Star…I mean, Sam, thinks I know where Megatron is? Why is that reason to kill me?"

"Starscream never did like Megatron."

"This crazy!" Kyle screamed. Suddenly the fatigue of his body came back, and he began to stumble downward. Benny caught him.

"Let's get you home," smiled Benny, dragging him along.


	7. VII

VII

She couldn't stop moving. She couldn't sit still. Mary glanced out the window again. She was expecting Kyle to call any second or to see him right outside the door. He would come to her, he always did. A few hours ago Miss April had called reporting the attack at the office. Mary was expecting Kyle home any second after. Instead there was no sight of him. She was growing ever anxious.

Finally the doorbell rang. She sprang out of her chair, racing around into the hall and toward the front door. She threw it open, expecting to see Kyle who'd lost track of time as he was known to do. She remembered him getting home late after wondering through the city for an hour. He said he'd been thinking and lost the time. She smiled at the thought, opening the door.

"Mary?"

She stood almost frozen. She recognized the weary Kyle but the companion propping him up was unknown. It was slightly worrisome. The helper gave a smile, trying to act friendly, and offered Kyle to her. She stepped forward slightly, first feeling her boyfriend's forehead. He looked up at her lightly.

"Hey, Mary…know what time it is?" he mumbled.

"Nearly seven," she answered quietly. "Who is your friend?"

"Benny," introduced the companion. "I'm an old friend of Knock…Kyle! An old friend of Kyle's."

Mary sighed, helping Kyle off of Benny. Kyle continued walking, past Mary, and into the nearby table in the hall. It stood there, staring at his reflection, without another word. Mary turned back to Benny who simply offered a smile.

"Sorry, miss," he whispered.

"You're…an old friend?" Mary nodded.

"Yep. Came to visit and found him quite out of it."

"Do you know him…before his memory…I mean to say, did you know him before the amnesia?"

Benny looked toward the sky, avoiding eye contact. Mary sighed, waiting patiently for his answer. Eventually, he nodded, turning back to her. He nodded again, mumbling something.

Finally he said, "Yes. We…knew each other back then."

"Can you tell me anything about him?" Mary perked.

Benny looked toward the sky again, rubbing the back of his head. He closed his eyes, gave a sigh, and turned back toward Mary with bright eyes. His smile was back as he glanced around her to Kyle sulking in the back.

"Sorry, miss, 'fraid I can't do that," he nodded.

"Why not? I just want to know a little more about him," she turned to see Kyle behind her. He was practically eye to eye with his reflection with a look of distaste upon his lip. She looked back to Benny. He was still smiling.

"If I told you about who he was before, it would ruin who he is now."

Mary offered a confused look.

"Silly little miss, Kyle is practically nothing like he once was. If I told you about who Kyle was before, it would be like telling you of another person. I don't want to ruin your view of your dear friend, Kyle. I wouldn't hear of it!"

Benny then broke into a hearty laugh. Mary smiled lightly, offering a nod. Benny nodded back. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper and scribbling something down.

"Here's my number," he hummed, handing her the paper.

"You told me you didn't have a phone!" snapped Kyle, glaring over.

"Not one that's working at the moment, my friend. When I get it charged, you can call me if you need anything," Benny bowed. "I'm afraid I must be off now though. It's late and I'm sure I'm intruding on your dinner. Goodnight."

Benny offered a wave, marching away. Kyle rolled his eyes, standing up straight. Mary shut the door. He turned back to Kyle, coming over and offering Kyle a hug. She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled lightly but it didn't last. She led him into the dining room. He sat at one end of the table. She sat at the other end, placing food in front of either of them. Kyle didn't eat. Mary wasn't very hungry either.

"How many vacation days do you have?" Kyle asked eventually.

"A week, maybe two," Mary hummed. "Why?"

"Let's leave…"

"Leave?" She tried not to gasp. "When?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight. Soon," answered Kyle, glancing up at her.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be here anymore…"

Mary wasn't sure how serious Kyle was being. His eyes seemed to be looking past the world she knew. They seemed almost angry. She shook her head for some reason. He turned away.

"Maybe some other time," she mumbled.

He nodded, but didn't say a word.


	8. VIII

A/N

The first of many story updates I hope. I stopped working on all my stories cuz I lost the life and excitement of it. Reviews stopped coming in, author's stopped talking to me, inspiration stopped coming, and school was too much work than it needed to be.

I do hope you enjoy the latest chapter. I want to write more of this and another story. Without further rambling, chapter 8 of Retention.

* * *

VIII

It started with a stray noise. Mary figured it was nothing. Another noise echoed. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around. Kyle was gone. She leapt out of bed, snatching some things off her desk before taking off through the house. She couldn't find Kyle. The front door was wide open. She rushed out.

"Kyle!?" She called.

She heard the car start. The car was out back. Rushing around to the back of the house, she found the car lights on. Kyle sat in the driver's seat. The car revved. Mary found her way into the passenger's seat before the car took off for its unknown location. Kyle only glanced at her once before taking off.

"Where are we going?" Mary offered in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Anywhere." The tone was unnatural to her. She tried not to panic.

"When'd you learn to drive?"

He didn't answer.

"Kyle…is there anything you want to…"

"Not Kyle."

"What?"

"Knockout."

Mary kept quiet. They drove out of town. It was late at night, no one on the road. The street lamps were the only source of light. She continued to look between Kyle and the clock. They left at around midnight. They drove in silence until two.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mary offered.

"Shut up."

"I think we need to talk. Talking always helps."

"Not always."

"Just talk to me!"

Kyle turned to Mary. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. His eyes were burning red, narrowed at her. She slowly placed a hand on his. She kept eye contact, hoping that Kyle would come back, even if for just a moment. This wasn't Kyle. This was someone else.

"Kyle, please. Just listen to me," Mary begged. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

The color was fading from his eyes. He shook his head, groaning. Suddenly, the car began to swerve. Mary leapt onto the wheel as Kyle slumped downward. They pulled off the street, slowing to a stop.

"Kyle?"

"Mary?"

Kyle looked up lightly, looking weary and broken. She offered a smile, nodding lightly.

"Where are we?" whispered Kyle, looking around. "Are we in the car?"

"Yes. You took us for a drive," agreed Mary.

"I drove!?" he gasped.

She nodded again. This was normal. He must've blacked out. As he continued to ramble, she thought of what had just occurred. Knockout. Instead of blackouts…was this a split personality thing? She perked, watched as Kyle exited the car. He stumbled and fell into the road.

"Kyle!"

Mary jumped, rushing around the car to find him on the ground. She pulled him up slowly. Kyle snarled, shoving her aside. His eyes were bright red again as he slowly stood. He smiled, chuckling as he stumbled about the side of the road.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Mary gasped.

"Those…those stupid fools!" he howled. "My life was perfect until they came! It was perfect!"

He spun around, glaring at Mary. His eyes burned a bright red color. His smile twisted as he approached her. Mary backed up, reaching around for anything.

"Kyle…please!"

"Not Kyle…Knockout!"

Mary reacted quickly, kicking Kyle in the side. He gulped, eyes quickly changing colors, before falling to the ground. Mary covered her mouth, yelping slightly. She stepped over to him. She nudged him slightly. He grumbled, sitting up.

"Mary…what…" he groaned. "The voice…how'd it get…so loud?"

"What voice?" Mary whispered.

"He's…so loud," whimpered Kyle, holding his head. "Make it stop! Get him out!"

Mary helped him stand up. They moved toward the back of the car. Kyle stumbled once or twice, falling to the ground beside the wheel. Mary opened the trunk. It wasn't much of a trunk, more of a back seat. She didn't have anything back there, leaving enough room for Kyle to lie down.

"You!"

Suddenly, Kyle sat up quickly, clawing at her. Mary yelped, slamming down the trunk door. Kyle sat stunned a moment but soon began pounding on the glass. Mary stepped back slowly. She made sure to snatch the keys beforehand and with a jittered tap of a finger, locked Kyle in the car.

"What…what do I do?" she whispered, kneeling. "I don't…"

She reached into her pockets, searching for anything that might spark an idea. She pulled out her cell phone and a folded piece of paper. She shook her head. Useless. She could call an ambulance but what sense would they make of Kyle? They'd lock him up, calling him mentally mad. Then again, he might be. Fiddling with the folded paper, Mary perked, noticing the number written on it.

"Benny?" she smiled, quickly dialing the number into her phone. He said he knew Kyle before. Maybe this was connected. It had to be.

She waited anxiously as the ringing echoed. Eventually, the ring stopped, along with Mary's heart. She waited for a noise. She closed her eyes, whispering a hello that she barely heard. She pleaded for an answer.

"Hello?" the other replied.

"Benny!" Mary cried.

"Miss Mary?"

"Yes, oh yes!" she pleaded.

"Is everything alright?" Benny gasped. "Are you alright? And Kyle?"

"I only have one…one question for you," she hissed, holding back the many curse words she waited to place before question.

"Yes?"

"Who the hell is Knockout?"


	9. IX

IX

Mary had dozed off after she'd finished her call with Benny. She simply sat beside the car, resting back on bumper. Before she knew it, her eyes had shut. She didn't notice the time pass but soon enough she was being nudged awake. Her eyelids fluttered open and there stood Benny, offering a smile.

"Are you alright?" Benny offered.

"Yes…fine," she sighed, standing up.

"Where is he?" Benny nodded.

Mary pointed to the trunk. As if by cue, Kyle again began pounding on the back window. Benny nodded again, sighing.

"Is…is Kyle still in there somewhere?" whispered Mary.

Benny paused, looking around. "Did you take his keychain off him?"

"Uh…no," she mumbled.

"Then yep, Kyle's still in there somewhere," smiled Benny. He quickly turned serious, glancing back at her. "We need to get him out of the trunk."

"What!" gasped Mary.

"Can you do it from here?" Benny asked.

Mary dug into her pockets, pulling out the car keys. She fumbled with the buttons, soon pressing the trunk button. Kyle nearly fell out but rebalanced himself. Realizing the trunk was open, he jumped out, glaring at Benny and Mary.

"Breakdown," he smiled.

"Now, Knockout…we'd like to talk to Kyle for a moment," Benny offered.

He frowned. "You're with her?"

"C'mon, Knockout…this isn't right," Benny sighed.

"You're with the humans!"

He lunged for Benny but he was too slow. Benny slipped around Kyle, after shoving Mary aside. Kyle stumbled, stopped, and spun around. He lunged again. Benny smiled, meeting the lunge with a fist to Kyle's stomach. Mary watched Kyle's eyes flicker from red to its normal color before passing out.

"What did you do!?" Mary gasped.

"He'll be fine," nodded Benny, lifting Kyle over his shoulder. "He'll wake up as Kyle now though."

Benny set Kyle in the trunk again. He glanced back at Mary. She was pale, eyes leaking slightly. Her hands held onto each other, shaking. Benny sighed. He stepped over to her, holding her arms, rubbing them slightly. She eyed the ground, mouth slightly open as if to speak.

"It'll be okay," assured Benny, offering a smile.

"Tell me."

Benny perked. "What?"

"Tell me…tell me everything."

"I don't think…"

"Tell me what's going!" ordered Mary, pulling free of Benny.

Benny sighed, walking away. He sat on the bumper, looking at her. He nodded, rubbing the back of the head.

"Kyle and I aren't…exactly human," Benny explained. "We're not supposed to be humans, is what I mean. We're…machines that fell into this. I can't remember how. I figure no one has just yet. We were a part of the Decepticons, a team that wasn't…exactly human friendly. Knockout…Kyle, was our medic, and I was his assistant."

Mary glanced at Kyle. She slowly moved over, sitting in the trunk beside Kyle.

"How'd you fine him…way out here?" Mary sighed.

"Just a feeling," he shrugged. "Saved him just before Screamer got him."

"Screamer...Sam!" cried Mary, nodding. "Kyle mentioned him. Why was he out to kill him?"

"We think he Knockout might know where our leader is. For Starscream, that means his chance to rule."

"What's going to happen now?"

Benny turned to her. She was looking at Kyle, running a hand across his cheek, with a faint smile on her lip. Benny looked down at Kyle, who suddenly stirred. His eyes opened slowly, looking up at Mary. Benny watched Kyle reach out and hold Mary's hand. He whispered something to her. She leaned in, allowing him to whisper again.

Benny turned away just as Mary replied, "I love you too."


	10. X

X

Kyle sat quietly. Everything he had heard was hard to comprehend much less absorb. Mary sat beside him, rubbing his hand. She was getting the color back in her cheeks, but her hands still felt cold. Benny told stories and things that Kyle couldn't believe were real. At least, not a week or so ago. The more Benny went into it, the more his blackouts and the voice made sense. The more he sunk into unbearable hopelessness.

"Any more questions?" Benny smiled, clapping his hands together.

Mary turned to Kyle, eyes red from earlier tears. Kyle sighed, shaking his head. Benny sighed, lowering his hands to his side.

"I don't…I don't know how to go over this again," Benny sighed.

"I don't even know where to begin processing this!" jumped Kyle, leaving the safety of the trunk. "Aliens, wars, machines, and transformations…this all sounds like a science fiction show!"

"Who says it isn't," shrugged Benny, "but it's true for us, here and now!"

"If Decepticons are supposed to be…evil, human-hating alien machines," mumbled Kyle, stepping toward Benny, "why is it we are humans? Why am I good friends with Mary? Why are you telling us this!?"

"First, can't remember. Second, memory loss and a different life lives. Third…I don't understand the question," Benny nodded.

"You remember being a Decepticon…then, and I hate to think of this, why keep Mary? Why not just take me and leave?" Kyle offered, glancing between Mary and Benny.

Benny smiled at this, nodding. "Because, my old friend…I have lived a human life as well. I have befriended many and left them behind because they were never enough for me. It always felt empty. You…and Mary, you two are different." With that, Benny leaned against his truck.

"So you're helping us?" Mary perked.

"As best I can I guess…" shrugged Benny. "In a weird sort of way."

Kyle and Mary smiled at him. Benny groaned, rolling his eyes, and opening the truck door.

"Don't get any wise ideas! I'd rather Knockout be a human named Kyle than have Starscream lead the Cons," hissed Benny, eyes flickering red. "Now, let's get going! Need someplace to hide you two!"

"I've never left town in my known life," gasped Kyle, turning to Mary.

"I rarely left…" she paused. Suddenly, she perked, leaping from the car. "But…I have an Uncle who lived in Nevada."

"Sounds good," nodded Kyle, glancing to Benny. "Right?"

"What do I care," yawned Benny. "I'm tired. It's late…or early as it is. I'm heading back to town."

Benny climbed back into his truck, starting the engine. The headlights turned on, illuminating the road ahead. He rolled down the window, glancing out at them. Mary was holding Kyle's hands. Benny sighed, turning away.

"Why…"

Kyle stepped forward.

"Just…of all the people to fall for a human," whispered Benny.

"What?" questioned Kyle.

"I do wish…for the best," nodded Benny, looking away. "We will meet again no doubt."

"I hope on a better note," smiled Kyle, offering a nod.

Benny sighed, shaking his head. The window rolled up, reflecting Kyle's image. Spiked red hair, fading eyes. The car took off, spinning wheels before rushing down the street, back toward town. Kyle sighed, turning around to see Mary not too far behind him. He offered her a smile.

"Now what?" whispered Kyle.

"To my Uncle's place," nodded Mary, heading for the driver's seat. "I haven't seen him in a while. I've talked to him though. He knows about you."

"You talk about me?" perked Kyle, watching her.

He knew Mary for a while now. He met by chance, walking back to his caretakers at the time when he'd just been found and his memory started. He had bumped into her by accident, spilling what she'd been carrying. They looked up at head other, eyes meeting, and everything after that felt wonderful.

He loved the way she'd tuck her short hair behind her ear. Her eyes would glow brighter when it was pulled back but looked mysterious and arousing. When he'd bumped into her that first day, her hair fell in front of her eyes, covering her eyebrows and shadowing her bright eyes. Diamonds, he thought.

"Kyle?"

He snapped awake, seeing her with one hand on the car door. Her eyes were bright, hair tucked behind her ears. He smirked, careful not to blush. He nodded, rounding the car and getting in. the car started, and the two looked to each other.

"Where to?"

"Nevada."

"Where in Nevada?" Kyle smirked.

"Jasper. Jasper, Nevada."

With that, they took off.


	11. XI

XI

The trip was mostly full of sleeping and little talking. When the two of them did talk it was about the events that had happened thus far. Kyle tried hard to keep the voice of Knockout in check, listening to it as it grew louder and quieter along the trip. The closer they got to Jasper, the quieter the voice got. Kyle even managed a smile when he saw the sign indicating only a few miles to go.

"I…I don't know you're uncle do I?" whispered Kyle, turning to Mary.

"Uncle Wayne? Nope, never met him. I might've mentioned you to him but I don't talk too much about him. He's a little…crazy, if you ask me," Mary nodded. "He'll be excited to see you though."

"Will the feeling be mutual?" hummed Kyle.

Mary didn't answer. It made Kyle jitter. He turned back out the window, as is his habit. He'd seen the scenery change across state lines. The closer they got to Jasper, the blander it became. Eventually, buildings appeared, popping out of nowhere it seemed. Soon there were people too. A school, houses and stores. Kyle smiled a little, watching the town come into view. It felt strangely familiar and homey.

"Here we are," Mary hummed, pulling into a driveway.

Kyle peered out the windshield, taking in the house. It wasn't much, just a simple, one-story house with blue paint. Overall, it was a nondescript house that blended right into the scenery. Mary got out of the car. Kyle figured he'd follow, stepping out and following her to the front door. She knocked three times, waiting until it was opened.

"Mary, sweetie! I didn't think you'd be here so soon," cheered the man who opened it.

"Uncle," Mary hummed, offering the man a hug. She pulled out, grabbing Kyle by the arm. "This is my good friend, Kyle."

"I see," the uncle hummed, looking Kyle over. "He propose yet?"

Kyle froze, losing all feeling in his limbs. Mary smiled, watching Kyle drain in color and slowly slip away from reality. She shook her head to her uncle. The man nodded, looking around. He offered the inside of the house. Mary shook her head again.

"I figured we'd go and stretch our legs," Mary hummed, pulling Kyle around. "I saw a store on the way in with those candies I like."

"Keep that boy close," the uncle warned. "He doesn't seem all there."

"That's not his fault," she smiled. "You caught the poor boy off guard."

Mary led Kyle into town. They based several stores and buildings on the way in, including a school building. Kyle noticed a large mountain-like structure off to the side, with a road leading straight to it. Oddly familiar still.

"Want to come in?" hummed Mary, stopping by the window.

"No, I don't feel like being inside anywhere anytime soon," shrugged Kyle, leaning on the shop window.

"I'll be right out," Mary nodded, entering.

Kyle waited patiently, looking around. He pulled away from the store window, looking at what the store actually sold. He faintly heard people walking around and talking. He didn't seem to hear the approaching footsteps and laughter that wound up knocking him over. He collapsed, all with the two others that had been following him.

The voice flooded back almost overwhelmingly. He shut his eyes tight, trying to avoid what he knew was coming. A blackout. Knockout. He heard the two kids get back to their feet, quickly stepped over toward him but didn't touch him. He opened his eyes quickly. Two boy with four kids behind them. They stepped back at Kyle opened his eyes. One glance in the store window made what he suspected true. His eyes were red.

"We're…uh…" one of the boy mumbled.

"Back off," snarled Kyle, preparing to stand.

"Kyle!"

Mary rushed out of the store, dropping her back and addressing Kyle. The flash of anger faded quickly. She helped Kyle to his feet, while one of the kids quickly began spouting apologizes from the lot of them. Kyle shrugged, trying hard not to get angry.

"It's fine."

"We weren't paying attention," mumbled one of the boys who ran him down, "We were just trying to get home."

"It's fine, right Kyle?" hummed Mary, whispering in Kyle's ear. "You're fine, right?"

"I'm good," Kyle sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He took up Mary's bag, putting a few objects back in. "Can we just go back to your uncle's?"

"You're visiting?" one of the kids asked.

"Yes," Mary smiled. "Wayne Perkings, down the road."

"I know him!" cheered the boy who'd run Kyle down.

"I'm glad," Mary nodded. "It was nice meeting you…"

"Raf."

The boy who'd been apologizing pulled Raf back. Another kid pulled back Raf's friend. Something sunk painfully into Kyle's chest as the six of them began leaving. Raf waved, along with a young girl with pigtails. The others were more concerned with leaving.

"That was weird," mumbled Kyle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Weird?" questioned Mary, taking the bag from him.

"Felt like I should've known one of them," shrugged Kyle. "Oh well, doesn't matter. Let's go home."


	12. XII

XII

"Mary…? Mary, are you still awake?"

Kyle sat up in the bed. The guest bed wasn't very big but it was enough. It was late in the night and yet Kyle couldn't sleep. He glanced over at Mary. She was snuggled into her blankets and pillows, sleeping soundly. Kyle sighed, looking around the dark room. After a moment, he got out of bed and changed out of his PJs. A walk might do him well.

The town was peaceful at night with no one about. The street lights kept the streets in that eerie light like in a black and white mystery film. He liked the feeling though it was awfully lonely. He smiled nonetheless, wondering about. All the stores seemed closed, lights off and closed signs out. It felt like the end of the world. It felt surprisingly wonderful. Kyle even wore a smile.

He perked, listening to the near silent noises in the night. It sounded like fight. Unnaturally, Kyle followed the noise, slightly driven by something to follow it to a source. Running down the road, he at last turned down as alley way where two people were in the middle of fighting. Two women to be specific. One woman wore mostly black and purple with hints of gold. The other was dressed mostly in blue and silver. Kyle looked around, unsure what to do. The woman dressed in black shoved the other off, slamming her into the wall. Kyle let out a small yelp, stepping back. This gained the woman's attention.

"A witness…can't have that…" she hissed, dropping the other.

She moved toward Kyle. He didn't move. He couldn't. Fear had struck him paralyzed. Air barely escaped his lungs. As the woman approached, his head began to pound, and he began to panic. He dug into his pockets, hoping for anything. He froze again. His keychain.

"Stop!" ordered Kyle, pulling the keychain out. He held it out, arm shaking.

The woman laughed. "Who do you think you are?"

"Run!" ordered the other woman.

Kyle glanced at the woman against the wall. He recognized her from earlier today with the group that had run him down. He couldn't think about it longer as the second woman rushed him, knocking him down and throwing him into the alley way. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he slammed against the wall. The woman laughed again.

"Don't you know better than to challenge Airachnid," she laughed.

Kyle froze, eyes flickering red. Airachnid. An image flickered across his eyes. Eyes flickering, soon they stayed red. A twisted grin appeared on his lip. He stood up, tightening his grip on the keychain. It began to glow, growing to proper size. He spun it around then pointed it at Airachnid.

"I never did like you, Airachnid," smirked Kyle. "This is just a good excuse."

Airachnid perked, looking at Kyle cautiously. "Do I know you?"

"I'll answer that after I've knocked you out," hummed Kyle, lunging.

"Knock Out?" gasped Airachnid, dodging Kyle's first attack.

Kyle quickly moved his arm swiftly, hitting Airachnid in the side. She collapsed to the ground. She hissed, kicking him in the leg. He stumbled, but kept his balance. Airachnid leapt up, shoving him into the nearest wall. He kicked her swiftly but wasn't enough to knock her away.

"Knock Out, we're on the same team," she whispered.

"I really don't care," he hummed, shoving her down.

He took up his weapon, aiming to strike straight in the chest and finish the fight. The other woman sat in wait, expecting the worse from the fighting two. Weapon raised, he prepared to lower it quickly. Halfway, he stopped, screaming. The weapon fell from his hand as he stumbled back.

"No! I won't!" shouted Kyle, holding onto his head. "Get out of my head!"

"Ha! You haven't broken completely free Knock Out," Airachnid cackled, kicking Kyle over. "That human half of you still clings to life. Let me take care of it for you."

She leaned in, cutting his cheek with her nail. Something fired from behind. They both turned back, watching the other woman. She pointed her gun at them now. Airachnid glanced between Kyle and the girl. She shook her head.

"Isn't worth it," she hissed, walking away. "Enjoy your human, Arcee…"

Kyle watched as Arcee stared at Airachnid. The other was soon gone. Arcee shook her head, groaning. She slid her gun back into hiding, glancing at Kyle. He sat up, rubbing his cheek. The blood remained on his hand.

"What…what happened?" he whispered.

"You saved my life, I guess," she shrugged, turning to him. "Who are you?"

"Kyle."

"No…Who are you?"

"I don't know what you want me to say…"

"She called you Knock Out…are you a Decepticon?" howled Arcee.

"Don't call me that…" whispered Kyle, turning away.

"What?"

"Don't call me that!?" shouted Kyle, glaring at her. "I don't want to be this 'Knock Out." I don't want to be a Decepticon!"

"What do you want to be?" argued Arcee.

Kyle paused, looking around. "I…I want to be human."

Arcee rolled her eyes, marching away. She stopped at the end of the alley, glancing back at Kyle. She looked almost sorrowful. Kyle slowly got to his feet, stumbling toward her. She shook her head, turning away. Kyle stopped, watching her.

"You're a Decepticon…I don't know if I can trust you," sighed Arcee.

"I don't want to be a Decepticon," pleaded Kyle. "What are you? Can't a join your team or something?"

"I'm an Autobot," Arcee smiled. "I still don't know."

"Please," begging Kyle, stumbling forward.

"I'll look into it," she nodded, disappearing.

"Please!" Kyle called, chasing after her. He fell at the entrance of the alley. "I just want to be with Mary…I love her. I don't want to lose her…I don't…I don't want to lose her…"


	13. XIII

XIII

Kyle stumbled home, mostly wondering through the town. Eventually, he found Uncle Wayne's home. He stopped in the driveway, spotting Mary sitting on the porch. At the sight of Kyle, she stood up, arms crossed and waited for him to finish his march up the driveway. Kyle sighed, hobbling up the rest of the driveway.

"How bad are you hurt?" she asked.

"Not bad," he lied.

"Are you bleeding?"

"Maybe."

He collapsed on the porch beside her, rubbing his leg. He looked up at her until she finally sat down next to him. She was wrapped up in blanket, watching him carefully. He tried to put an arm around her but his shoulder hurt too much. As he lowered it, she stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"You are…bleeding," she whispered.

There was a cut and liquid streaming out but it hardly looked like blood. It shimmered a different color and luminosity. She touched it lightly, and it seemed to spark at the touch. Kyle cringed, pulling away and gripping his arm. She sighed, turning away.

"I'm sorry," Kyle hummed.

"I'll go get some bandages," Mary sighed, standing up.

"Mary," Kyle mumbled.

"Yes?" she stopped at the door, looking back at him.

Kyle paused. He then quickly turned away, murmuring "Never mind."

Mary nodded, disappearing inside. Kyle sighed, standing up. The yard looked peaceful, dimly lit in the moonlight. It was a view that brought a smile to his face. He slowly descended the porch, stepping into the yard. The pain seemed to subside as he waited in the yard in pure silence.

"Don't you look sweet?"

Kyle perked, spinning around. Eyes darting around, eventually they fell upon a familiar face in the shadows. Kyle smiled lightly.

"Benny," smirked Kyle, nodding. "How'd you…?"

"I'm a little disappointed in you, Knock Out," whispered Benny, stepping over.

"Benny?" perked Kyle, stepping back. "Or Breakdown?"

"Take a wild guess," he snarled.

Kyle began stepping back toward the porch. Benny followed. Kyle hit the porch, collapsing back. Benny stopped, rolling his eyes.

"You are pathetic," he sighed. "It's amazing how you remain in control over Knock Out."

"What happened to Benny?" gasped Kyle.

"He lost the battle," he smiled. "Breakdown won."

"Then stop before you both lose."

Kyle and Breakdown perked, looking over to the front door. Mary stood, shot gun in hand. She aimed it at Breakdown, carefully glancing at Kyle. Breakdown cursed, backing away with hands raised.

"Miss Mary," hummed Breakdown, nodding. "Protecting your wuss of a boyfriend."

"I'm protecting what I love and I'm afraid you just got kicked off the list," hissed Mary, stepping forward. "Now get lost or else."

"Or Else what," chuckled Breakdown. "I dare you."

"Mary pulled the shotgun up, firing at the sky. The noise echoed, forcing Kyle to cover his ears and Breakdown to back up again. The town not too far off began to liven up with noise or cars and sirens. Breakdown looked around, stopping at Mary and Kyle. The front door opened further, revealing Uncle Wayne. He snatched the gun off Mary, aiming at Breakdown.

"Get off my property you drunk!" he howled.

"Yes, sir," he snarled, turning around and leaving. "I will be back!"

Breakdown disappeared into the shadows. Mary helped Kyle up as Uncle Wayne turned to them. He shook his head, heading back inside with the gun. Mary sighed, looking at Kyle.

"We lost Benny?"

"Breakdown got in," nodded Kyle. "Benny is gone."

"Now what?"

"Now, I give you lift."

The two turned over, seeing a car have pulled up. Arcee stood outside the driver side door, arms on the roof of the car. She smiled lightly, watching the two. Mary pulled in close to Kyle as they descended the porch, heading toward the car. Kyle nodded.

"Really?" whispered Kyle.

"Prime wants to talk to you, at least," she shrugged. "Just for no funny business, I brought friends."

Out of the car came two others, one from the passenger seat and the other from the back. The one in the back was dressed mostly in yellow with a goofy smile on. The one form the passenger seat wore short sleeved green. They both looked between Arcee, Kyle and Mary. They slowly slipped back into the car.

"Ready for a drive?" hummed Arcee, patting the roof of the car.

Kyle stepped forward but Mary grabbed onto his arm. Kyle glanced back at her. In the moon light, she looked particularly beautiful with glittering bright hair.

"I'm coming with you," she whispered.

"But…"

"No, buts," she chirped. "You can't get rid of me."

Kyle smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Mary leaned in and kissing Kyle. He blushed at first, and then accepted it. Eventually, she pulled away, smiling. Kyle, still blushing, turned around and stepped into the car. Mary followed him, sitting beside him. Arcee rolled her eyes, getting into the driver's seat. As Arcee drove off, Mary leaned in toward Kyle.

She whispered in his ear, "I love you." Kyle smiled


	14. XIV

A'N

And with this I realized...I can't write TFP Optimus! Great...

XIV

Mary looked out the window, trying to piece together what was happening. A few days ago and thought of alien life forms on Earth would be impossible. Nowadays, she was looking forward to the day where things just looked normal. She thought about how just knowing Kyle has brought about this massive craziness. She smiled all the same, turning to Kyle. He was pale now but offered a weary smile to her. She missed his smiles. They just weren't the same anymore.

"Miss," whispered the man in the front seat.

"Yes?" hummed Mary. "I'm afraid I don't know your name though…"

"Bulkhead…" he answered, glancing back. "Do you know what you're getting into?"

"I've been 'in this' for quite some time now," she smiled, turning to Kyle. She grasped his hand. "I'm a little stuck."

"Brave human," mumbled Arcee.

"We bumped into you early today, didn't we?" Mary offered.

"Yes."

"With three kids. Are they…?"

"They're human kids," smiled Arcee, nodding.

"They know about you?" Kyle mumbled.

"Yes. We've known them a while."

"Where are we going?" hummed Mary, glancing at Kyle.

"Outside the city to a safe location to Ground Bridge to the base," Bulkhead answered.

"Ground Bridge?" repeated Mary.

"What's that?" asked Kyle.

"Transporter."

The one in the back leaned forward, tapping Arcee on the shoulder. She and Bulkhead glanced back at him. He nodded, leaning back again. Arcee turned to Bulkhead, nodding. Bulkhead smiled, pulling out a walkie-talkie.

"Ratchet, requesting Ground Bridge," Bulkhead sighed.

_ "Give me a minute!"_

Arcee smiled, nodding. Bulkhead put the walkie-talkie away. The boy in the back glanced between Mary and Kyle. Mary caught his eyes, smiling. He smiled back, offering a tiny wave. She waved back. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Mary, this might feel weird…" offered Arcee.

"Huh?" perked Mary and Kyle.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front them, spiraling in rapid colors. Kyle closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Mary's hand. The car travelled through quickly, disappearing from the desert road. The car swerved, stopping within the new location. Mary groaned, holding her stomach and leaning over. Kyle patted her back.

"What was that?" gasped Kyle.

"Ground Bridges don't mix well with humans," shrugged Arcee.

The group exited the car. Kyle helped Mary stand for a moment until she straightened up herself. The base was huge, a large computer and a loft being the most defining features of the room except a large logo on the floor.

"Do you not realize how hard it is to activate the Ground Bridge in this condition!"

Kyle and Mary looked up. On the loft closest to the computer, a man appeared, leaning over the ledge and howling at the group below. He was dressed in a white, lab coat like uniform with red shoulder pads and lines down the center. His hair, a light red color, was spiked in the front. His eyes, a bright blue, watched the group with a horrible snarl.

"Calm down, Ratchet!" ordered Arcee.

"You are not the boss of me," hissed Ratchet, pulling back.

"Speaking of bosses, where is Optimus?" hummed Bulkhead.

"Out for a walk," sighed Ratchet, barely in sight. "He said he'd be right back."

"I brought Knockout," Arcee sighed.

"Great," snarled Ratchet, coming back to the railing. He leaned over, resting his head on one hand. "So…Knockout, huh?"

"Kyle," he corrected.

"Who's the girl?" mumbled Ratchet.

"Mary," she hummed, offering nod. "Ratchet, right?"

"Yes, miss," he nodded. "Used to be a medic until this stupid mess started."

"You can't be a medic now?" Mary questioned.

"I don't know anything about human anatomy or physiology," he answered, disappearing again. "That's a bit important to be a human medic."

"Right," she nodded, glancing at Kyle.

"Why are you here, Miss?" asked Ratchet.

Mary paused, looking to Kyle lightly. He sighed, turning away. Mary sighed, looked around and avoiding the question. No one seemed to understand why she was her no matter how many times she told them. No one believed in her or Kyle or their relationship. She had hope, even if they didn't.

"Arcee."

The group turned, acknowledging the approaching body. An older looking man with whiting hair, a red jacket, and white pants with blue tints near the waist and bottom, he stopped before the group, hands behind his back. Arcee, Bulkhead, and the boy offered a mini salute. The man waved it off, turning to Kyle and Mary.

"Kyle, I presume," he hummed.

"Optimus, I've heard," Kyle answered.

"And you, miss?"

"Mary."

"I offer you both welcome as I'm sure you've both been through a lot to get here."

"That is the understatement of the year, my friend," smiled Kyle.

"You certainly don't act like a Decepticon," nodded Optimus.

"I try not to."

"Now that's the understatement of the year," giggled Mary.

"Shall we talk over this matter?" Optimus suggested.

"Yes…please."


	15. XV

A/N

Been a while since I updated but saw the new TFP ep with Knockout in it and I was just focused on Knockout again! XD Good ep...

Anyway...new chapter. Things start going...downhill, so to speak. :3

XV

It felt weird going over the events again. Recalling the things he'd rather forget. It made them both consider things they hadn't before. When was the last time they sat and had a good conversation that wasn't nerve racketing to remember? When was the last time they slept for the full night, wrapping in the warmth on the blanket with each other just within reach? When was the last moment they had a breath of relief, of peace? It seemed like a lifetime ago, Kyle thought sadly. He could hardly visualize the times before. They were too far away to think about.

They talked about anything Kyle could remember. Optimus sat, listening, nodding. Kyle told about waking up with no memory what felt like long ago, going through the work of practicing a job and how he basically slid into his profession unnoticed, meeting Mary though skipping the falling in love part, and finally reached Starscream, Benny, Arcee, Airachnid and the chaos that developed by the sheer knowing of them.

"And…Knockout's memories?" Optimus finally asked.

Kyle stopped. He hadn't really considered how much of being Knock out he remembered. There were obviously something he remembered from back then otherwise he'd never recognized Airachnid or familiarized with Benny. The power to fight would be lost and most importantly, he figured, the choice of career that led him down this crazy path to begin with.

"I remember bits and pieces but nothing…full," Kyle mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "I knew to trust Benny…I mean, Breakdown but beyond that I'm fuzz on a whole lot of areas."

"If I might pop in," whispered Mary, glancing between Kyle and Optimus. "What it seems to me if that Knockout and Kyle are remaining separate just fighting for control."

"Agreed," Optimus answered.

"So we don't overflow into each other," nodded Kyle, barely speaking loud enough to be heard.

"Two strong personalities," added Optimus, not hearing Kyle's response.

"Can I ask something?" perked Kyle. "Who was Knockout…I mean what did he do? What was he like?"

"Well, I cannot answer about the personal aspects but I can say Knockout was the Decepticons main, if only, medical officer as well as an experimental technician."

"Interesting," whispered Kyle. "I'm not sure how I feel about that…"

"You want to be an Autobot?" Optimus offered.

"I want to remain human, sir," sighed Kyle. He glanced at Mary. "I want to stay Kyle and be with Mary…"

Optimus sighed but nodding. He turned away, looking down the hall leading to the main room. He knew his team was near the entrance, waiting for a verdict. It wasn't every day that an ex-Decepticon came walking in. Optimus nodded again, rubbing his chin.

"Difficult…"

"Difficult?" snapped Kyle. Mary quickly grabbed his hand.

"From what we've seen," Optimus explained, "it is only a matter of time before the…true Cybertronian nature comes out, as you have seen with your friend Benny and I'm sure you have suffered yourself."

Kyle groaned, pulling away. He turned away, facing the wall. He was trying so hard not to lose his temper. He knew it was only a matter of time…he just wished someone had a way to prolong it or stop it. He didn't want to lose what he built. He glanced at Mary. Above all, he thought, I don't want to lose Mary.

"There's nothing…" whimpered Kyle, shaking his head, "nothing to stop it…to prolong it even?"

"We don't know."

"Kyle, sweetie…" Mary whispered, turning toward him.

"I don't…" mumbled Kyle, eyeing the ground. "I don't know…what to…"

Mary placed a hand on his back, patting it slightly. She glanced at Optimus. He nodded, walking down the hall. Mary sighed, turning back to Kyle. He looked broken as if nothing was left in him. His eyes were wide, growing watery. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked up at her.

"I can't…" he choked.

"It doesn't matter," Mary hummed. "We're together right now, right?"

"But I don't want just right now," shouted Kyle, pulling away from her. "I want forever! I can't image life without you! I don't want to lose you!"

"Kyle," Mary whispered.

"No…You don't get it," snarled Kyle.

"Don't I!" she snapped, stomping down one foot. "I've crossed state lines for you, endangered myself for you…because I love you, sweetie…I can't imagine life without you either…"

"Then how do we let this go?" whispered Kyle, sighing.

"We enjoy today…" she nodded. "We enjoy the moments we do have together for as short as they may be."

Kyle shook his head. "That's not good enough for me."

Kyle marched passed her, traveling down the hall away from the main room. Mary stood alone, looking between the two ways. She sighed, covering her face. She collapsed to her knees, breaking down into sobs.

Meanwhile, Kyle had somehow found his way outside. He didn't stop there. He kept moving out into the desert alone. He couldn't think straight, but that seemed obvious. He had his mind and heart set on fixing his predicament permanently. He didn't want to be Knockout. He wouldn't give that Decepticon the satisfaction of winning. Kyle finally stopped, feeling the freezing desert surroundings turn warm with the rising sun. Kyle turned, watching the sun rise. He smiled lightly.

"Beautiful, huh?"

Kyle stopped, spinning around. A fist hit him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Vision slightly blurred, it took a moment to see the approaching figure kneel over him, lifting him by the collar of his jacket. His sight slowly cleared revealing the figure's face. Kyle shook his head.

"What? Didn't you miss me?" hummed Breakdown, shoving Kyle back into the sand.

"Come now, Breakdown…we still need him."

Kyle turning his head, glancing over to his left. Airachnid stood, hands on her hip, with a look of displeasure. Kyle groaned, looking back to the sky. It was changing colors. The dark colors of night were beginning to run from the day. How strange that twelve hours earlier or later the day would run from the night.

"He still in there?"

Kyle had no strength to turn to his right. It sounded like Starscream though. Kyle cringed. Every Decepticon he knew was standing around him. Why?

"How hard did you hit him?" snapped Starscream, glaring at Breakdown. "He'll be of no use."

"We need him or you-know-who will make sure we're dead," Airachnid huffed.

"Don't you think I know that!" hissed Breakdown. He turned back to Kyle. "Knockout never did know how to handle a punch."

Breakdown lifted Kyle by the collar again. Kyle could make out a Benny's truck in the distance. He could also see Breakdown curling another fist. He cringed. Breakdown grinned.

"One more and he should be out," hummed Breakdown. "This shouldn't hurt much."

Everything went black. A few voices scattered about. He felt movement but couldn't respond. It was like being paralyzed. He couldn't make out much. His eyes opened once, seeing the inside of the truck and Breakdown in the driver's seat. Breakdown caught Kyle's wandering eye and smiled.

"Don't worry, buddy. We've got a friend who is going to be overjoyed to see you. He may not show it of course but that don't matter," Breakdown nodded. Kyle began blacking out again. "Yep, when you wake up…you'll get a nice like chat with Soundwave…"

A/N 2

Anyone happy to hear from one of the Decepticons I've been dying to introduce because I sure am... :D


End file.
